You Missed a Spot
by SuperheroAddict1
Summary: Tony Stark/OC Oneshot. A prank war insues between these two like minded collegues waste no time in going at it. And at the end of the war, there is quiet a mess left to be cleaned up.


**You Missed a Spot**

Kyla slowly and quietly made her way into the lab of Stark Towers, her eyes locking on the back of Tony Starks head. She tightened her grip on the air horn in her hand as she inched forward, careful not to bump into anything that would cause any sort of noise, thus alerting Tony to where she was.

Tony was intently focused on his new gadget, testing and perfecting the new high powered laser he planned on incorporating into his Iron Man suit once it was done. What Kyla didn't know, however, is that he had been planning on this sort of attack from her, and he was well armed with bottles upon bottles of silly string, whipped cream, and air horns himself, scattered all around the lab.

Kyla was inches away from Tony, her arm with the air horn sticking straight out and her finger was starting to press down on the trigger when suddenly Tony had whipped around and Kyla was being sprayed with whipped cream. "What?" She asked, startled as she blared the air horn and jumped backward, trying to shake the whip cream out of her long black hair.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to prank me? Are you forgetting who you're dealing with? I'm the master, and don't you forget it." Tony stated cockily, dumping the now empty canister of whip cream down on the table and reaching into a shelf, pulling out silly string.

"This is so not far." Kyla growled slightly, attempting to dodge the spray of silly string by running around one of the various tables and searching through cabinet after cabinet for another bottle of something that she could use against Tony. Her fingers finally closed around a canister and she yanked it out, spinning around and assaulting Tony with her own spray silly string. Tony looked shocked when the silly string first hit his tee-shirt, but he quickly recovered and jumped backwards, falling to his knees and ducking behind some cabinets.

"You have no idea what you just started." Tony chuckled from his hiding spot. Kyla let out a snort as she shook the bottle of silly string in her hand to make sure it was still full. She knelt down slightly too, keeping an eye out for Tony coming at her.

"Oh I think I do, but just so we're on the same page let's set some ground rules." Kyla replied, dropping forward so she was on her hands and knees and slowly crawling forward towards where Tony ducked behind, knowing he probably wasn't there anymore anyways.

"That sounds reasonable. For starters, no powers. That means no flying tweedy bird, and no bending shadows or whatever to confuse me." Tony stated stubbornly from somewhere in the room. "And finally, lights out will make this much more interesting. So kill the lights Jarvis." He ordered. The whole lab was thrown into complete darkness, except for the few lights glowing from buttons on machines in the room.

"You pretty much just screwed yourself, you do realize that don't you?" Kyla called out, closing her eyes tightly before opening them again, her eye sight quickly adjusting to the dark. She continued to crawl forward, her eyes darting around constantly for any signs of a dark figure or the glow from the arc reactor embedded in Tony's chest.

"That's what you think, but again, you are very, very wrong." Tony replied, right before she was blinded by a large amount of bright light, right before she heard the slamming of the door to the lab.

"Cheater!" Kyla screamed, lurching to her feet and taking off out of the lab and hesitating only momentarily to listen for Tony's retreating footsteps. Once she picked up on them she tore off down the hallway after him, skidding to a stop when she reached the living room area. "Come out come out where ever you are cheater." She coxed, taking slow steps into the living room and sweeping her eyes over the room for any signs of where Tony could be.

"Ok, but you asked." Tony said from her right, where the couch was. Kyla didn't have virtually any time to react before she was tackled to the ground by Tony's form, he pinned her arms above her head and kept them there with one hand, while he used his other hand to take the bottle of silly string from her. "I think that I won this little prank war, have you learned now never to mess with the master?" He chuckled, keeping her pinned there for a moment before letting her go and leaning backwards so he was sitting on the floor in front of her.

Kyla let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, and slowly sat up as well. She glared momentarily at Tony as she crossed her legs to sit Indian style on the floor, starting to pick pieces of silly string from her hair. "You won this round you mean, this is by no means the end. I will beat you one of these times." She shrugged, holding back a giggle.

"That's what you think." Tony stated stubbornly, leaning forward slightly and picking a strand of bright yellow silly string out of Kyla's hair, holding it in front of her face for a second before he flicked it to the ground. "You missed a spot." He stated, holding himself in the position so he was a few inches from Kyla's face. Her eyes met his and Kyla blushed slightly, forcing herself to continue breathing repeatedly for fear if she didn't, she'd either hyperventilate or pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Thanks." She said, quieter then she thought she would have, shaking her bangs into her face slightly to attempt to hide her blush. Tony didn't miss a beat, pushing the bangs back out of Kyla's eyes and staring at her for a second before closing the gap between them both and planting his lips against hers. He leaned back and pulled Kyla into his lap, not once allowing his lips to leave hers.

Kyla reluctantly pulled away first, needing to breath she rested her head against Tony's as another blush slowly crept across her cheeks. "We should have prank wars more often." Tony stated, wrapping his arms around Kyla's waist and holding her against him.

"And I will beat you." Kyla replied, stubbornly as she giggled lightly.


End file.
